


Time for domestic mess.

by Blackimpalasuits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackimpalasuits/pseuds/Blackimpalasuits
Summary: 哈利跟梅林爸爸加上兩個小孩的設定實在太多了就wwww自己隨意寫了一點，都是腦洞超大的小段子，不一定會再更新但，還請各位愉快食用(欸(爆笑
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Kudos: 3





	Time for domestic mess.

1.  
Eggsy一直吵著他想養一隻狗。  
而你也知道家裡有兩個孩子時事態是怎樣運作的──聽他這麼說Roxy理所當然也表示她也想要一隻狗，不能跟她沒有血緣關係的兄弟共養，她也要一隻可愛的，專屬於她自己的小狗。但她也只有在第一次Eggsy提起話題時這麼表明，接下來幾次她兄弟見縫插針卻絲毫沒有技巧地刻意重提之時暗金色頭髮的女孩只是窩在一旁沙發上看書，偶爾挑起一邊眉毛。她和Eggsy分屬兩種靜與動的類型，Roxy溫和，聰明，開口之前會先認真地思索幾秒（她的叔叔Percival會說自己教得好），而Eggsy則天生就是個坐不住的典型，想法也時常比話語先一步寫在臉上，只不過緊急時刻他也能相當穩重而可靠──前提是那種時刻真的發生過的話，目前是完全沒有。  
某天早餐時梅林坐在桌邊看報，Harry站在爐火前將煎餅翻面，然後鏟起來放在Roxy的盤子裡，女孩禮貌地說了謝謝後拿起刀叉，桌對面的男孩撐著下巴一邊用叉子戳戳刺刺自己盤中的炒蛋和火腿，被梅林用一個稍顯嚴厲的眼神制止了。於是他放下叉子，在Harry擦完手後脫下圍裙也坐進位子之時看似（但沒有人看不出來）不經意的口氣說了。  
「哎，如果我有養狗的話，我的火腿就能分牠吃了。」  
「你不喜歡火腿。」  
Roxy冷靜地說，切下來的一塊煎餅沾了沾蜂蜜後放進嘴裡。左側的梅林啜了口咖啡，看完的報紙順手遞給了對面的Harry，接著往咖啡裡加了更多的方糖。Harry接過報紙沒有立刻翻開，只是帶點有趣地看著扁著嘴正想駁斥的男孩，率先開了口。  
「Eggsy，先說如果──如果我們讓你養狗的話，你想要什麼樣的狗？」  
「靈活的！然後……」男孩的眼睛亮了起來，音調不自覺地拔高些許，「可以陪我玩的！像鬥牛犬就不錯！看起來超兇的，牽出去一定很威風，就像對面的那個大塊頭養的那隻。我不要毛太多的狗，感覺就很像女生養的。」  
「我喜歡有毛的狗。」  
Roxy若無其事地喝口牛奶，梅林投給對面Harry一個不甚贊同的眼神，他回以輕微聳肩和一個「你不覺得這很有趣嗎」的嘴角弧度，抖開手上的報紙並語氣輕快而帶安撫地對男孩說。  
「是嗎？那好，如果你表現很好的話──我說的很好，是連Merlin都要滿意的很好，到時候我們再來討論，你看怎樣？當然，Roxy也一樣。」  
「真的？Harry，不可以騙我，騙人的是小狗。」  
「真的。還有，那句話不好聽，你以後最好不要說了。」  
Harry Hart露出真誠的微笑，但在梅林眼中卻是別有用意，甚至摻有一點惡作劇的味道在──他默默喝光了自己的咖啡，面對男孩放射過來閃閃發亮的眼神只能保持臉部表情不動，稍微點了個頭。Egssy歡呼著把盤子裡的東西一掃而光，背起書包跟Roxy一起跳下椅子，他們念的學校會有校車來接所以兩人只是跟孩子們揮了揮手，目送他們出門，接著梅林把目光轉回向這個家裡的另一個明顯就不安好心的主事者，揚起了一邊眉毛。  
「你認真的？」  
「有何不可？」  
他把報紙翻過一頁，再抬起來的眼睛帶了點狡猾的笑意，只有梅林能看得出來。  
「皮克先生也走了一陣子了──更何況，會很有趣的，不是嗎？」

於是，再經過好幾個月的極力乖巧討好巴結言聽計從（中間那兩個從來沒什麼用）之後的那年聖誕Eggsy蹦蹦跳跳衝下樓梯，發現聖誕樹下有個禮物盒一直蠕動不安，上面掛著張紙卡寫著他的名字，男孩以滑壘姿勢飛撲到那前頭，歡喜地充滿期待心情地打開，看見敏捷的，靈活的，絕對可說是陪小孩玩耍的最佳良伴的──  
……一隻明顯還沒長大的鬥牛犬。Eggsy看著那隻小小的，幾乎還不到盒子一半高的小狗皺巴巴的臉上很歡快地咧開嘴，伸出舌頭哈氣，再看看一旁Roxy也打開了禮物盒，探出頭的是一隻全黑的，看起來非常多毛，幾乎跟她跪坐起來差不多高的……他噗哧一聲笑出來，說了聲，「貴賓犬？」  
「不，這是獵犬，打獵時很厲害的。我在動物星球看過。」  
Roxy說，語氣沒有絲毫被激怒的樣子──倒是有種我知道你都沒看所以也不怪你的意思在，Eggsy摸摸鼻子打算結束這個話題，但接著女孩就歪過頭來也瞄了盒子一眼，口氣直率地說。  
「巴哥犬？」  
「等等，這是、這不是鬥牛犬嗎？」  
原本歡天喜地的Eggsy瞬間當機，看著他的妹妹（其實算起來也只比他小了十天）漂亮的臉上露出遺憾的表情，對他搖了搖頭。  
……等等，巴哥犬？男孩感覺自己內心有什麼地方正在逐漸崩解，某個關於信任和友誼和機器人和棒棒糖和世上所有美好事物的那個部分──後方傳來腳步聲他呆滯地轉頭，看見這屋子裡的兩個家長，Harry裹著睡袍而梅林頭上甚至還帶著毛帽地低頭望著他，而不知道為何，他總覺得Harry看起來正在努力忍住不要笑出來，儘管對方表情跟平時並無顯著不同。  
Harry蹲下來摸了摸他的頭，跟他一起看著盒子裡的小狗。  
「你不覺得，巴哥犬其實也很可愛嗎，嗯？Eggsy。」  
「……嗯。」  
Eggsy硬梆梆地、思緒空白地點了頭，Harry伸手把小狗從盒子裡捧出來，放在他面前，食指點了一下小狗的腦袋。  
「既然養了狗就得好好對牠，我跟Merlin是不會幫忙的，知道了？好了，洗完手就來吃飯吧，我們等下得準備出門了，去拜訪Percival跟Lancelot叔叔。」  
Harry起身轉去廚房，站在後面的梅林表情看來有點複雜，頓了一下才走過來，輕輕按了一下Eggsy的肩膀，給了Roxy一個眼神。  
Roxy點點頭站起來，順手拉起還在石化狀態的自家兄弟，口氣自然地問。  
「你要叫牠什麼？你的狗。」  
「……JB吧。」  
「什麼的縮寫？」  
「Jack Bauer。」  
「對抗恐怖份子那個？」  
「對抗恐怖分子那個。」  
Eggsy的目光投向廚房，剛被取了名字的小狗討好地貼在他的腳上，大概是挺中意他腳的味道（他沒穿鞋子）。Roxy意味不明地笑了笑，抓起他的手臂。  
「走了，吃飯去。你可以餵JB你的火腿。」  
「今天又有火腿？」  
「今天又是Harry下廚，你覺得呢。」  
「也是，梅林都只給我們吃麥片，說那樣對胃最好。」  
「他說的是實話。」  
「我真希望他不是。」  
他們一起走向餐廳，兩隻成為新成員的狗跟在後面，外面剛剛下起了雪。  
……好吧，至少這個聖誕禮物，還不算太壞啦。之後在Lancelot家看著JB毫不顧忌地直接尿在那人鞋子裡的Eggsy默默地想，接收了對面Percival投過來一個讚賞的目光，趴在他腳邊的巨大黑狗也任由剛解放完的小巴哥犬跑過去窩在牠旁邊，梅林皺起眉但沒說話，Lancelot坐在他最喜歡那張扶手椅上握著酒杯高聲跟Harry討論著什麼，而對方一邊喝茶一邊看書一邊漫不經心地回應，居然還能跟他形成一來一往的對話。Roxy拿出紙牌，問他跟Percival跟梅林要不要一起玩。  
……真的，還不算太壞。那天回家關燈躺上床後那條小狗自動自發跳上來，一個小小的溫暖的沉沉的重量睡在他腳中間時Eggsy又這麼想，忽略樓上臥室經常會傳來的雜音，安心沉入了夢鄉。

2.  
在Eggsy還小的時候，有一陣子他會吵著要跟Harry一起睡。  
梅林不太確定到底因為Harry氣質比較溫和，有頭髮，還是當初是他抱Eggsy回來的關係──反正那時候一到晚上Eggsy就會爬上床，硬是要賴在Harry的肚子上。他會可憐兮兮地跟Harry發射狗狗光波，那人只是半帶寵溺半帶不明意味地微笑看他之後看向一旁的梅林──於是男孩也跟著轉頭看著梅林，光頭的男人雙手交叉在胸前頓了頓，難以覺察（至少不是一個五六歲的孩子能看出來的）地瞇起眼睛，終於首肯地點了頭，牽著Roxy轉去了另一個房間。  
但是隔天Eggsy就會發現自己諸事不順。他的盤子裡多了幾顆他不想吃的花椰菜，他想出門去玩發現滑板壞了，鞋子少了一只，架子上的故事書都被放到了他搆不到的地方，梅林坐在書桌前敲打鍵盤的背影寫著生人勿近，Roxy坐在木馬上來回搖晃，看著他的眼神帶點同情。Harry下午順道帶回來的蛋糕他被分到了比較小的那一塊，他的牙膏被從他喜歡的葡萄口味換成了嗆辣的薄荷味，Eggsy乖乖刷完牙後眼角含淚，很委屈地走到梅林後面拉拉他的衣角。  
梅林蹲下，示意他湊過來講，男孩把手掌圈在嘴上，在他耳邊細細地說，今天我不跟Harry睡了，我要自己睡。  
梅林滿意地點頭，從口袋裡拿出他今天一直找不到的綠色兵人放進他手裡，摸摸他的腦袋，牽他到自己的房間。  
從此之後Eggsy再也沒敢提出過這個要求，一次也不。

**Author's Note:**

> 暫時只有這兩段，原諒我的腦洞有點大XDDDDDDD背景大概就是哈利跟梅林分別領養了兩個小孩然後跟周遭的叔叔伯伯愉快的日常故事？(欸)，第二個的梅林整個OOC了原諒我，但欺負蛋蛋我是不會後悔的(怎樣(大笑


End file.
